What If
by Godzilla220
Summary: What if Allen was a spy for the Noahs when he joined the Black Order? How would things change and what where his thoughts? Road x Allen
1. Intro part 1: Found

Flames corrupted.

Walls crashed

Blood was spilled.

Because of me…

I ran and never looked back.

I walked though the allies. I was still cut, beaten, and burnt because of them. It was night time maybe around midnight so I decide to look for a place to sleep. After minutes of looking I found a decent, or as decent an ally can get, place to sleep. I leaned against the wall, and took of my sweater. When I scrunched it, I put it on the floor and lay down. Then as soon as my head touched my jacket I heard a 'bloody murder' scream.

Jerking up I put my hand to my head wincing in pain. I got up and put my jacket back on, zipping it up to my collar bone. I threw my hood over my face until it completely covered my face and only showed my mouth, chin, and a small red line that anyone can mistake for maker.

"Someone help!" screeched a women and I walked cautiously to where the noise was heard. I stopped at the end of the ally went into another ally but instead of running in the opposite direction, I poked my head out to see what happening.

A girl no older than 20 was back against the wall near where I was standing and a boy who was maybe 17 laid on the ground, both of them were bleeding so much I wanted to throw up and run but for some reason I stayed still.

"Oi, exorcist, get up I want an entertaining show," a girl poked the boy on the ground with an umbrella.

"Road-sama, please stop lero!" the umbrella squeaked. My mouth was hanging open

'The umbrella just spoke. I must be going crazy or I may just be hallucinating because of the lack of sleep.' I thought. My eyes drooped but I still stayed to watch.

"Road, if you want a show then tell Sheryl you got a boyfriend," a man sighed and walked out of the shadows.

"Don't be that way Tyki," the girl jumped up(and dropped the umbrella) and wrapped her arms around the torso since he was very taller than her. I barley notice how they looked.

The man, named Tyki, looked about 25. His skin was gray, he had golden eyes, and had crosses on his head. He was wearing a suit that was covered with blood splatters and his hair was pulled back and cover with a top hat. And the girl (who was twirling the umbrella again), named Road, had the same exterior as the man. Her hair was spiked and she wore a sickly sweet smile.

"You sick monster!" the boy on the ground spat at them. "You, Noahs should just die," he coughed blood out and propped himself on one arm. But was back on the floor when Road swung the umbrella at him and whacked him across the head. The girl on the wall stared in horror when Tyki reach into him and when he pulled something else out. Candles appeared out of no where and the tips where pointed and went straight for the girl. I gasped and closed my eyes. A few moments passed by before I allowed himself to open my eyes. I saw the pair on the ground lying at Road's feet while she was singing.

The Lord Millennium is in search of you.

Looking for the heart now

Have you heard the news?

Maybe you stole it from him,

I'll see if it's true.

I turned and started to run but I tripped and fell backward. My hood fell off and exposed my face. Road came over to me in a flash but I realize she was staring at my face and hair. Scrambling up I began to turn and run but a pair of arms caught me.

"Kya~ Tyki can we keep him. He is so adorable," squealed Road, twirling me in a circle. During the process, my large kitchen glove fell off on my disgusting arm. She yelped and jumped away as she grabbed my hand, leaving me to fall to the ground. She held her hand close to her body, it was clear that a million things were going through her head by the way her eyes shone. Pain, shock, hatred, concern, uncertainty.

She thinks I'm a monster too. Ashamed, my bangs cover my eyes, ready for anything they did to me. The same as the people who saw my horrid hand. The same as the town's folk who burned down my house. They're all the same.

"Hey, boy, what's your name?" he asked eying me from head to toe but his eyes rested on my covered arm. He moved to where he was inbetween me and Road but she just looked past him, straight at me. Perhaps even inside of me.

"Allen," My gaze only on Road, as if I were in a trance. It took at moment but I looked at Tyki as well, to be exact I looked at the strange crosses on his forehead.

"Allen," Road mused while repeating my name. But I shook my head and she gave me a puzzled look.

"Allen Walker."


	2. Intro Part 2: Leave

I sat up in my bed, still dazed by my dream of when I first meet Tyki and Road. I sighed and fell on my bed thud. It has been 1 year since then, since Mana died.

I chuckled at how much I changed since then. Now I just turned ten, leaving me with an unforgettable memory of how the Noahs celebrate birthdays. It wouldn't be a day with them if there were no screaming, pranks, fighting, and food.

Deciding I spent too much time lying in bed, I quickly put on the appropriate attire. A simple white shirt, black pant, and boots where enough. It had been strange at first to wear things like this every day, as I was used to wearing whatever I could find but it was not an unpleasant change. I grabbed the thin red ribbon string off of my counter, humming I tied it around my color the way Tyki taught me how and smiled. I had the ribbon with me every day since I became part of the family, it would be a special reminder to me.

The sun shone down on me, as I made my way to the largest building in the Ark. As I walked, I quickly slipped on my white gloves, making sure that my extras were in my pocket. Walking at my own pace, I made my way past the bushes and began to kick the pebbles, playing the game he always saw kids playing. I quicken up his pace, continuously kicking the rocks until he found himself almost coming face to face with a giant wall.

Already hearing the others yelling from above, I ran up the stairs, excited for the food. I open the door and barely moved out of the way before a watermelon was chucked at me. Devit was standing on the rim of the large chairs, hurling foods across the room that Jasdero gave him. Road waved Lero in the air, much like a baseball bat, trying to get Devit to throw fruits at her, which she succeeded in doing so. Melon pieces flung from the walls and onto the others. Skin sat on a chair eating a lollipop, completely ignoring the rest of the world due to the basket of candy in front of him. Lulu Bell quietly ate her food while her personal akuma servant blocking the remains of the food, and managing to cut Lulu Bell's food. Quite impressive.

I carefully maneuvered through the over thrown chairs and spilled trays, until I was under the safety of the table. Or so, I thought.

"Allen~" Road pulled me from under the table and placed Lero in my hands. "Its very rude not to play with others."

I could hear Lero screaming out in delight, "Millennium Earl!"

Everyone froze, and I swore the fruit stopped mid air for a second. Several akumas came from behind the Earl, and began to clean the mess we made. Tyki passed all of us as he went for his seat, slumping down next to Road.

"Pardon us for being late," chuckled the Earl. I stared at his never ending smile, it would always be a wonder of how he could talk without having to stop grinning. "Lets eat now, shall we?"

The akumas clean the entire room and put out fresh food. Yes, they are very efficient. We took our normal seats, for the eating portion of the day, everything was the same. Lulu Bell was the first to bring up the topic, "Earl, why have you gathered us all together?"

The Earl looked at her and answered simply, like it was the most obvious thing. "For family bonding time, of course."

"Family Bonding?" She doubtfully asked.

"Yes."

Tyki sighed."Earl, may I tell them?"

With the Earl's approval, he set down his silverware and cleaned his face before speaking. "It seems as through the Black Order found several new exorcists, about 5, I believe, and most of them are training with the generals currently. The Millennium Earl believes we should prepare now for the future and I agree. Any ideas?"

"How 'bout we blow up the place?" Devit shouted with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, yeah, blow up! Boom, boom, boom!" Jasdero jumped up and made motions with his hands causing Devit to burst out laugh. Skin seemed to like the idea of setting all of them on fire and the Earl seemed to consider it before he decided to set it aside as plan B. Jasdero fell back on Devit's lap, both still excited about seeing the Black Order in flames.

"Its like a spy movie," said Road, stretching her legs out onto the table. She yelled, "Lets send a akuma into the exorcist's nest!"

"We could send a human to be a finder," Tyki mused, setting his chin on his hand. I pulled my legs up so I could set my head on them, I couldn't think of anything so I kept quiet.

"No, finders are never in the Order for long. They're always traveling." Lulu Bell commented.

"Someone with innocence," Skin briefly interjected before beginning to eat a candy. Blood rushed to my ears, my heart beat becoming louder than words. My hand tugging at my glove, with my foul blood red arm with the shining green cross. My arm with innocence.

Thump. Thump.

"How do we find someone with innocence?" Jasdero pouted, looking up at Devit. It suddenly got hard to swallow.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Hhmm," Road laced her fingers together, laying her head on them, while thinking. I choked on my own breathe as it quickened up.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

I can't take this anymore!

"How about we-"

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump

"I'll do it."

I was sure my heart stopped beating at the exact moment those words left my mouth.

"I'll go," I repeated more confidently as I stood up, looking the Earl in his shocked eyes. Road whispered my name in disbelief, and the other stared at me dumbfound. Normally, with all eyes on me I would have been nervous, but right now I felt confident, like this is what I am supposed to do. Meant to do. "Earl, I already have innocence and I'm young enough to train with a general. I could be the spy, I can help."

Though no one said anything, it was clear the none of them like the idea of letting me go. They could see how much I felt the need to help. I could make a huge difference of whether they win or lose the war.

"Earl," I pleaded him to help in the argument. "Please, I just want to help win the war. Please."

"Are you sure?" The earl had a frown in his voice but his face still was a giant smile. "Are you okay that you won't be with us for many years to come? Are you okay with fighting us, even when we hurt you? Are you sure you want to be surrounded by our enemy?"

A few moments of silence took place for that to sink in. I couldn't imagine my life without the Noah, I couldn't stand that I would be living with our enemies, I couldn't stand fight them seriously. I began to have second thoughts of this decision. No. I have to endure all of it. For them. For my family.

"Yes, Millennium Earl," I took a deep sigh. My eyes filled with determination as I clench my hands. I set my mouth in a firm line and my shoulder tensed.

"You may go," I was back taken, needless to say, I was almost sure he would say no. Uncertain of what to do I smile and bowed,

"Thank you, Earl," I beamed, though everyone else had a gloomy face. "I swear you won't regret this."

"Tyki, go help change into the proper attire," The Earl said. Tyki quietly got up and lead me to my room in silence.

Road P.O.V

"Earl, do you really think this is necessary?" Lulubell took off her glasses and averted her eyes from Allen's seat. "He's a part of our family, after all."

"He couldn't even find his way through the ark for the first few months," Devit added while Jasdero sniffled as though he was about to cry.

"It was his choice, besides it might be every useful to us." The Earl replied. It was clear, he was heartbroken about Allen leaving. The Earl wiped tears off his face and sighed.

"He's been through a rough time," Finally talk as I pull my legs closer to my cheat and lay my head down on my knees. I continue to talk like that but I know they can hear me. "I'm sure he just wants to help as much as he can."

"Allen, that baka!" cried Jasdero as he flung himself into Devit's arms.

"You know," I said as I pull my head back up to face them with a sad smile on my face. "I wonder of how many times he will get lost out in the world."

Allen P.O.V

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at the old Allen. The Allen on the streets, scared of humans, trying to survive. I picked up the ribbon around my right wrist for safe keeping. I wore clothes very similar to when Tyki and Road found me, Tyki even gave me the old kitchen mitten I wore then. Tyki stood behind me, leaning against the wall. He stared at me through the mirror and I stared back.

"Are you sure about this?" Tyki asked, speaking for the first time since we came.

"I'm sure." I said it with confidence and put a lollipop in my mouth. I always had a candy with me because Skin said it was unhealthy to not have sweet things to eat so I had always put a piece of candy in my pocket.

"You know, you don't have to do this?" Tyki persisted, and I had a bittersweet feeling.

"I know, I just have a feeling that if I do this it might help win the war. Besides," He walked up to me, grabbing me by the shoulder and turned me around. "We're family."

"Allen, Tyki! Hurry up!" Jasdero yelled but his voice sounded weak and I quickly glanced at the door.

Tyki's grip on my shoulders tightened, forcing me to look him dead in the eye. His voice was hushed, and he seem deadly serious. My eyes widen, never once have I seen a Noah get mad at me. I could see why people were terrified of them, he was practically radiating power to make anyone tremble. "Allen, remember what I'm telling you. Remember, even if we hurt you or if you hurt us, we are all family, no matter what."

"I won't forget it," I promised. Seeming pleased with my answer, we went down stairs together and was greeted by the Noah family.

"Allen, where do you want to be dropped off at?" Road asked me before she made one of her doors.

I thought about it carefully then I knew where I must go. "Mana's grave."

"I see," Her eyes closed for a second before hugged me. "So be it."

"Keep in mind," The Earl spoke up as a door suddenly appeared, the doors opened and purple fog swirled inside. "Next time we meet in person, we will act like enemies."

"Yes, Earl," I nodded before he enveloped me into a hug. I said my goodbye to everyone, and I looked back once more before I fully passed into the door.

"See ya," Was the last thing I heard Road say before the door closed. Some part of me wanted me to go back but the other part told me this was for their benefit. So I kept walking until I stopped in front of Mana's grave.

I slumped down on my knees in front of the grave. I kept thinking of my life starting from when my house burned to the ground to where I meet Mana to where I found the Noah. I thought about the Earl, Road, Tyki, Lulu Bell, Skin, Devit, Jasdero, and Lero.

Lulu Bell taught me my manner, she had trouble with it but she was always dedicated to it. Tyki taught me how to handle cards, making Devit and Jasdero throw a fit when we took their money. Skin taught me how to defend myself and fight with weapons. Jasdero and Devit showed me how to play pranks and play innocent, which comes very convenient. When Sheryl was around, he taught me politics, and how to bicker with Tyki. Road taught me everything she learned at school, it was very difficult seeing as she skipped several grades but I loved it. I loved having a family.

Tears streamed down my face as I thought of the past few years. I didn't know how long I've been there but I heard footsteps.

A man with red hair, a lit cigarette, and a mask covering half of his face walked up to me. I inspected him from head to toe quickly, when my eyes stop at the cross on the chest.

He was an exorcist.


	3. Assigned Mission

"Allen" my master Cross called. My skin was starched and smudged while my hair was a tangled mess due to the lack of combing; I sat on my knees.

"Yes master?" I answered him. I assume that he would want me to fetch him another wine glass.

"It's been 3 years since you become my apprentice." Yeah, and all of those years have been a living hell. "It's about time you held your own…From this day forth, I permit you to formally call yourself an exorcist."

"Really?" I said excited, a smile beamed off my face. I was finally going to help the Noah. Oh, how much I missed them, I haven't seen a single one of them in years.

"But in order to do so we must go to the headquarters together." He spoke in a slur, due to his nonstop drinking.

"Allen…" Cross stood up and reached behind the chair, that he was comfortably sitting on, then walked towards me. "You know where the headquarters is, right?" As soon as he was a foot a way from me, I put my left hand behind me, ready to crawl and run any seconds notice.

"I'll leave my golem behind to accompany you." I was leaning on both arms now. "I'll be sure to send a letter of recommendation to Komui, the head officer on your behalf. Get going as soon as you wake up." Wait, what does he mean 'wake up'? Surely he isn't...

"You can't be thinking about leaving me behind, master?" I tried to reassure myself; this man was the only way to find the Order. My way to the Noah again. My eyes were wide and sweat was on my face from the nervousness.

"I hate that place," That was his response to my question. His eye gleamed red as he swung at me. The last thing I remember thinking is,

'This man is a demon!'

"Allen! Allen!" I heard a voice say, waking me out of my dream. I tiredly open my eyes, but saw red hair, which sadly reminder me of my dream.

"Gomen, Master. I-I-I didn't mean to sleep on the job! I just," I spoke rapidly and jumped out of my bed. While now on my knees and bowing to Cross, I heard snickering. "Lavi!" I yelled in frustration and quickly got up and regained compositor.

"Allen, I really am beginning to wonder what Cross did to you," He said with a giant grin. "Komui wants you in his office. Something about a mission."

"Another one!" I just got back from my last one with Kanda, which did not go well, and the Komlin incident and now this. I grab my coat off the closet and hastily put it on. I swear these people will lose exorcists if they keep this up. I really wonder what the Noah are doing…

"Allen, I gonna take a nap, 'kay?" Lavi called out as I walked out of the room.

"Whatever," I told him but as I walk down the corridor, I never hear the door open for him to leave, now I realized why he asked me.

Idiot, I sighed, fixing my collar angrily. Can't anyone let me rest for more than a few hours?

I opened the door when I reached Komui's office and plastered a polite smile on my face.

"Komui..." I sighed as I looked at Komui who was currently pinned down by the stacks of book surrounding his desk. As he told us my mission which Lenalee would accompany me, we were going take off immediantly. We left him to his work, during the boat ride, we only made small talk but on the train was my time to rest. Finally, I settled back and closed my eyes.

The first thing I see Lenalee's face. I had to stop myself from scowling and snapping at her but I put a friendly smile on my face instead.

"Morning Lenalee," I chimed and yawned while she smiled and replied,

"Were here now," and with that we got of the train and into the city. As soon as we enter, I got a shiver and turned and glared at the entrance.

"Allen-kun are you okay?" Lenalee asked with concern traced in her voice.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern." I smiled and tiled my head a little at what was behind her, several level 2 akuma. Luckily Lenalee thought I was directing that to her and slight blush traced her cheeks. I let her drag me off to somewhere but I could only think about the strange feeling.


End file.
